


Silver Wires (( Crack! Anderson x Walter ))

by HannahRose063



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRose063/pseuds/HannahRose063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More odd commissions <br/>In an AU what would Anderson and Walter get up to if he was not a preist and Walter (OVA 9/10 version) not a butler of Hellsing? Warning, YAOI~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Wires (( Crack! Anderson x Walter ))

Anderson walked down the street that led to his home and slipped inside it, kicking off his boots and coat  
  
A few minutes later, he stepped into the kitchen, finding Walter placing the silverware for tomorrow's breakfast with great care. Anderson approached quietly, and didn't speak until he was around ten feet away.  
“Walter.”

  
His head snapped back, his shoulder length black hair rippling with his quick movement, and Anderson licked his lips, wanting his hands in that hair, bending Walter backward over the table to undress him ... Once the surprise had vanished from the vampire's face, he looked over, seeing the expression on his face, which was clearly one of desire, and his eyes swept downward, to the bulge that could only be seen if you were really looking for it. He smiled a little, and turned away, going back to his silverware.

  
“Good evening, my Lord. I trust your hunt was successful?”  
“Oh yes. I didn't find the F.R.E.A.K chip vampire but... It's ghouls i found proved to be good enough for the moment. How long did that take, Walter?”  
“One week. I have learned the hard way that, after a few month, one day away from you is... Torturous...” Walter glanced back over his shoulder, his dark eyes narrowed, his lips curled into the most coy smile Anderson had ever seen on that man's face, and he leaned over the table to reach a silver fork to polish, but he seemed to take forever to stand upright again, leaving Anderson’s eyes to lazily wander his backside, swathed in black silk slacks, which were belted around his waist. They would be no match for him...  
“Is it? I don't suppose my butler was ever one to touch himself, was he?”

  
“He never needed to. And still does not,” he said softly, his voice silky as ever. Anderson breathed a little harder. No, not yet... Not yet... “Tell me, Lord, what was it about the hunt you liked?”  
“The Ghouls ...? Well... They was pretty easy, and weak, and disorganized . It was so easy... It was almost pathetic. I prefer to take my time, to draw it out... Make you wait...” his tone dropped to a low whisper.  
“And this waiting.... It is merely a game?” Walter's tone had dropped too, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he faced the blond, and he leaned his hip against the table, crossing his arms.  
“Oh yes... It always has been. To be able to undress my target’s abilities slowly... Torment him as I bare his flesh...” He took a few steps and came closer. Walter hummed, his hands rested flat on the table behind him, and his eyes closed, no doubt imagining Anderson's hands on his body, feeling the other's presence before him. He turned away again, and Anderson seized him violently, one arm across his chest and the other on his inner thigh, and growled into the crook of his neck, catching a bit of flesh between his teeth. Walter moaned unabashedly, and arched nicely, stretching his neck and pressing his rear tight to Anderson's body.

He chuckled softly,  
“My Lord, it could be mildly distasteful to do this in the Kitchen...”

“I'll have you wherever I want,” Anderson growled, “no matter what anyone else says. They can go to hell.”  
“Ah yes, I had thought you would say something along those lines... But would you please keep my clothing intact this time? This is one of my favorite suits...”  
“You're no fun, Walter,” Anderson laughed, “I promise I'll be careful.” He curled Walter's hair around his fingers.  
“You said yourself you prefer to undress me slowly, and I hardly think tearing them from my body counts as taking it slow.” Anderson swept the silverware and dishes from the table, the former jangling loudly on the floor, some of the latter shattering on impact, then he turned Walter around, and thrust him down on top of the table, hands behind his head so as not to hurt him, and climbed over him, sliding Walter across the polished wood, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his jacket and shirt, hands running flat across Walrer's pale skin. The vampire moaned again, threading his fingers into blond tresses and fisting his hands in them on the back of the Paladin’s head.

  
“Sometimes my desires get the better of me...” Anderson muttered into the crook of Walter's neck, and Walter smiled, “Maybe you should wear less clothing, and it wouldn't be a problem...” He stripped Walter of his belt, and opened his pants, a hand immediately sinking inside.  
“Mmmm... Perhaps...” he arched with a gasp when Walter's fingers closed around his hardening desire, “But if I wore less clothing... I may be subject to becoming someone else's eye candy...”  
“You'd look fabulous in whatever you wore,” he forced Walter to bend his knees, and lay himself between them, stripping off his black silk trousers, “And I'd kill them if their gaze lingered for too long... You're mine.”  
“Ahhh...” Walter arched a little when Anderson licked the vein in his neck sensuously, “And I would have it no other way... It is a wonderful privilege to have...” Anderson stood by the edge of the table, wrapped his arms around his vampire, and pulled him upright, holding Walter against him.

  
“Unzip me,” he purred, and Walters's slender fingers found the solid gold clasps of his Iscariot robe, unsnapping them, and then reaching between the folds of the grey hem to take the tiny silver zipper between thumb and forefinger, tugging it down, stopped only by the pair of belts slung loosely about the Paladin’s slim waist. Anderson was kissing him then, tugging his hair a little, and Walter moaned softly into the kiss, his hands flat as they traveled the length of Anderson's torso, opening his robe as they did so. Of course, there was the black shirt underneath, which Walter pulled up to feel Anderson's bare skin, and then fell to the buckles of his belts. Anderson moaned as they hit the floor and the zipper slipped down more, starting to bite Walter's lips and tongue as the Vampire unfastened his pants and reached inside to take a firm hold on his member. Anderson growled, his hands planted flat on either side of Walter’s thighs.

  
Walter's free hand caressed every bit of Anderson he could reach as he stroked his impossibly hard member. The Paladin was growling and bucking back against Walter 's hand, abandoning Walter’s damaged lips to test his teeth on his pale skin, but wouldn't bite until the moment was right. His half-lidded irises glowed emerald green, and he eventually lifted his head to meet the dark, cool eyes of Walter, who was smiling lovingly, his hand on Anderson's back.

  
“My Lord...” he whispered, “How do you feel?”  
“Fantastic... A way that only you can make me feel...” their lips were only a hair's breadth apart.  
“Oh...?”  
“And you...? You're nearly as hard as I am.” Anderson chuckled, running a few fingers up Walter's inner thigh.  
“Mmm...” Walter’s head fell back, “I feel as wonderful as you, I am certain... But your presence has that effect on me...” Anderson unzipped his robe entirely, slipping his pants a little further down his waist, freeing up Walter’s hand, and the erection he grasped. He took Walter's hands in his own, and pulled them up, letting them go as he leaned over his Vampire, and his tongue emerged from pink lips, making a hot line from Walter’s collarbones to his chin.

  
“Give yourself to me...” Anderson purred. Walter found a spot to rest his heels on Anderson's hips.  
“I do...” he arched a little, and Anderson made his move. Walter gasped, groaned, and arched a little more as Anderson's length sank deep inside him.  
“Hhaaahhh...” Walter's eyes rolled back as Anderson finally seated himself, pressed hard against a spot that made Walter's head spin as Anderson shifted his weight and moved against it.

  
He gripped Anderson's back tightly, and the Paladin picked up a slow, steady rhythm with his hips, hissing a little with pleasure, watching Walter's face contort. He'd gasp, toss his head from side to side, and Anderson knew as he bit his lip that he was trying his hardest to suppress the very sounds Anderson wanted to hear.  
“Walter... Just because we're in the Kitchen doesn't mean you have to keep it down.”  
“B-but I do not... Not... Want to attract unwanted attention...”  
“We are home alone ... You're supposed to be a genius, after all...” Anderson purred. Walter knew he was right, He knew no one could they hear what was going on inside or out, and Walter was grateful for that because Anderson picked up a more forceful thrust. He couldn't stop the groan that rippled from his throat, and he squirmed a little,  
“Ahh... Ah... Again, Anderson... Please....”  
“That's more like it...” He grinned, and pushed harder, succeeding in getting the most delicious whine from him. He pressed his lips to Walter's as he rocked the other man against the table, and Walter's brain grew foggier with each forceful thrust, clutching at Anderson's hair desperately. He gasped when Anderson broke the kiss, arching, and Anderson moaned appreciatively when Walter intentionally clamped down on his member, drawing him deeper, and then pulled back and grabbed the vampire by the shoulders, flipping him to his stomach.

  
“Ah, wait! The table!” Walter stiffened, but Anderson leaned over him, and stroked his back, his voice seductive as ever  
“The table will be fine... It can be cleaned up. Just relax and enjoy yourself...” he swept Walter's hair out of the way so he could get to the other's back, kissing between his shoulder blades and up the back of his neck, getting Walter to melt against the table, thrusting gently into him, ever mindful that Walter's member was trapped between his own body and an unforgiving wooden table. Walter showed no signs of displeasure, so Anderson grasped his hips, massaging his skin and watching Walter wrap his arms around his head and groan softly. Anderson stood upright, and watched himself slide in and out of his lover, grinning as his entire length disappeared inside Walter, only to come nearly all the way back out again. He closed his eyes, his mouth open slightly and grinning, his head tilted back.  
“Oh, Walter... You're amazing... Absolutely... Perfect...”  
“Mmmnn...” was Walter's muttered response. He was awfully quiet now... Maybe Anderson was being just a little too gentle, or not hitting his prostate well enough... Anderson leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of Walter's hips on the table, rocking just slightly harder. Walter gasped and his entire body tensed like a drawn bowstring, pushing back against ANderson. Better

  
“Walter, do you let anyone else have you like I do?”  
“N-no! Never!” he gasped, “Ah, Lord!” he groaned deeply, rocking against the table to get some much needed friction on his member, feeling the pressure build, but would not subside, no matter how hard he pushed back against his Palidan lover. He whined, his hands splayed flat on the shiny, wood surface beneath him, and he slowly crept toward his climax, already beginning to tighten around Anderson, but the Paladin clutched his hips and forced him to be still, smiling when Walter whined louder,  
“Pleeeease, Anderson, let me go!”  
“Shhh, shhh, Walter ...” he whispered, kissing affectionately along the side of his neck and jaw, “I'm not finished with you yet. It's been so long, I want to make it the best it can be. You come harder when I do this, and I want to see the look on your face when you do. You have a beautiful orgasm face, have I ever told you that?”  
“N-no, Lord, you have not...” he blushed slightly, and Anderson resumed his forceful, steady thrusts, Walter’s nails clawing at the table as he was teased to madness. Anderson purred as he rested his blonde head on Walter's back, nose to his delicious, pale skin, listening to Walter's panting as it increased to gasped moans.  
“A-a-ahhhh, Anderson!”

  
But Anderson stopped again, making Walters's fists clench and he grit his teeth, snarling frustration as his member throbbed, but wasn't given release. A single drop of sweat slipped from the tip of his pointed nose and onto the hard table below. Anderson cuddled him affectionately then, and flipped him to his back once more, offering a stroke or two of his hardness, still bearing that cheerful smile on his handsome face, watching with sharp green eyes as he, for the final time that evening, picked up the tempo of their love-making. He pounded him hard, the smile fading as he concentrated on his own finish and the way Walter gripped his shoulders to keep from touching himself, arching, moaning, his skin glistening with sweat. Anderson licked his lips, seeing Walters's brow knit and raised, his lips open and eyes closed, completing the only helpless look Anderson could ever get from him as he was clamped in the iron fists of orgasm. Walter was excessively vocal, gasping and moaning, nearly screaming, writhing and twitching, tugging at Anderson's robe, the Paladin shuddering and releasing his own soft moan. His eyes rolled back. When he descended from his rapturous state, he looked down at the vampire below him, with gleaming red irises, and smiled. Walter smiled back, still gasping and trying to find his breath. Anderson stepped back, and sat Walter up on the table, tucking himself back in his pants and zipping up, closing his robe. Walter chuckled, the sound pleasant to Anderson's ear.

  
“Anderson, we make quite the pair, do we not?”  
Anderson only smiled and stroked a tendril of hair away from his face,  
“You're a mess. We should go before someone comes in. Collect up your clothes, and we'll leave through the back door,” he smirked, and Walter grabbed his uniform, and was promptly swept up in Anderson's arms as he dashed down the hall and toward his room, where they could enjoy each other's company without being bothered by the rest of the household


End file.
